


【了游】工地背心

by FrozenFogCocktail



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail
Summary: lofter搬运，逃难者+1【哈哈哈....】R向爽文
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, 鸿上了见x藤木游作
Kudos: 2





	【了游】工地背心

“打扰你的工作不是我的本意........往旁边挪一下。”  
  
黑色的背心被汗水湿透，隐约还有潮湿的水汽，从鼻尖滚落下来的汗珠在即将滴落的时候又被鸿上了见抹去。  
藤木游作还是第一次看到这样贴近生活的鸿上了见，在人工智能逐渐取代大部分劳动力的如今，自己动手去做些什么反而还显得多余。  
  
【他会经常去海边吗，以前只剩下他自己一个人的时候，也会这样吗。】  
  
鸿上了见没空提醒一时呆愣思维不知道跑去哪里的高中生，他身后那个画框再不施加什么固定的话迟早会成为隐患。  
  
游作还没来得及让出一点空位，成年人就直接越过高中生的头顶按住了那副画。突然缩短的距离让两个人的空间被压缩得狭小了不少。理论上来说他们都不太喜欢和别人过分接触，但两人都把对方划进自己的范围的同时距离感也在无意识的拉进，哪怕超过安全距离也不会引起谁的反感。  
  
但此时游作的鼻尖几乎撞上了见的胸口，皮肤表层散发出来的热度和汗水的气息扑面而来，他甚至一时间忘了侧过身给对方让出位置再继续工作。  
  
“抱歉，我这就让——”  
  
似乎是意识到自己妨碍到了鸿上了见的工作，游作连忙往旁边挪动了一下。深蓝色的发顶触碰到了成年人的下颌，被发丝扫过的痒意和高中生下意识的疏离让他有些不满，了见空出一只手稳稳的按住游作的肩膀暂时制止对方的活动。  
  
“别动。”  
  
肩膀被按住了，从上方传来的低沉又带着不容反抗意味的嗓音让游作僵硬了一下没再继续活动。这下高中生不仅是鼻尖，连半张脸都贴上了鸿上了见的胸口。藤木游作的感情表达向来直白，他能直接双手握住鸿上了见的手说出“我想要和你一起创造新的未来”这样直率的表白，也能交往三个月以后连牵手或是拥抱这样的接触都没有要求过。  
  
他注意到今天了见没穿那件眼熟的T恤而是换上了黑色的背心，在游作平日的印象里那件薄薄的粉T恤被胸口的肌肉撑起一小块，在那之下是更为滚烫的体温和令人心安的心跳声。  
  
可能是印象改变的缘故，游作在这时候又突兀的在意起了这件黑色的工地背心，和技术宅没怎么运动过的高中生不同，在四处奔走时也没落下个人锻炼的汉诺骑士首领从身材上来说自然要结实不少，背心被汗水浸湿的部分透着更深的颜色，变相把他的胸口衬得更为明显了。  
  
那些奇奇怪怪的小网站游作不是没见过，但那之前都和他没什么关系。现在鼻腔中充斥着汗水和对方身上熟悉的味道，被强制制止后退导致脸颊完全贴了上去，甚至还有往下压的趋势。  
  
这样的举动不适宜的在游作脑海中形成了一个压根就没想到的词汇，有韧性并且略为厚实的触感一下子让他的耳根发烫，理性告诉他快点回归到工作，但他们贴得实在太近了，本能想要亲近的冲动占据了大部分。  
  
藤木游作觉得自己应该让开的，但他只是松开了扶在椅子上的手，就着半张脸贴近的姿势小幅度的蹭了蹭。  
  
血液流动的声音和心脏跳动的声音安抚着他的神经，慢慢开始熟悉起来的气息稳稳的包裹着他，他的脸颊隔着一层薄薄的背心紧贴着了见的胸口，只要闭起眼睛就能回忆起那些有着不少幼稚前提条件的拥抱。  
  
“藤木游作。”  
  
被察觉到小动作还没几秒，反应过来自己干了什么的高中生从耳垂红透到了耳根，连带着本来还想继续贪恋几分钟的心思也立马清除得一干二净。  
  
鸿上了见只是低头看了一眼没再继续说什么，转而专心于完成自己手上的工作。直到固定好画框前游作都没有再逾越半步，保持着别扭的姿势死死的盯着电脑上还在运作的代码。  
  
“你的工作完成了？”  
  
“还没有。准确来说是我刚刚思考中断了一下，现在要重新计算。”  
  
游作的回答坦率且诚实过了头，但在意识到自己的回答会造成一定的误解以后又连忙否认。  
  
“并不是因为你的原因，问题在于我.....！”  
  
一个突如其来的吻打断了游作的发言，柔软而干燥的嘴唇贴合在一起。之前被告诫过几次在接吻的时候要闭上眼睛，但游作看着近在咫尺的了见没有动弹，那双绿色的眼睛一眨不眨的看着他。  
  
他们没有更近一步的接触，这个吻仿佛只是了见为了阻止游作继续说下去，并没有其他的含义。  
  
身体记忆远比大脑要诚实，游作自然而然伸出手环住了见的脖颈，下一刻这个仅止于触碰的吻被加深了。舌尖迫不及待的交缠在一起，口中的每一个角落都被探索过，上颌被舔舐的感觉酥麻又难耐，想转头躲避这样的触碰又舍不得松开，每一次接吻角度的变换都能引起游作一阵轻颤。从这个吻开始他就停止了理性的思考，鼻腔充斥着熟悉好闻的味道，让游作把想要换个地方的提议抛到了一边。逐渐上升的体温让他下意识想贴得更近一些，用着从对方那里学来的技巧不怎么熟练的回吻。  
  
他觉得要是再这样持续一段时间恐怕不止耳朵和乳尖，说不定连口腔都要被开发成性感带，甚至只凭借给眼前的人口交就会的勃起，等性器深入到喉咙口进出，操开那块柔软的地方的时候就能高潮。  
  
只是这个吻没持续多久，在第二次分开的时候了见就拉开了两人的距离。  
  
游作勉强从黏糊的亲吻中捞回自己的理智，游离在正常人际交往之外的高中生对生理知识没有太多的了解，就连自渎的次数也是寥寥无几。单纯只是靠着口腔粘膜的交叠就能让他的腰部传来到一阵甘美的麻痹感，因为快感的愉悦而微微发颤。  
  
但是这里不是床上，工作间除了电脑之外只有一张舒适的椅子，他眼前还有运行了一半的代码，这是一个完全无法营造什么旖旎气氛的地方。时间地点都不对，甚至【鸿上了见】都不是他熟悉的样子。  
  
“.....我已经给了你叫停的机会，如果你不会口头上的表达那就用行动来拒绝我，藤木游作。”  
  
鸿上了见本来是不打算重复【已经给过机会】这一句话，但是藤木游作从头到尾都没有表达任何抗拒的意思，就连原本想要说什么的表情都逐渐被不算熟悉的情欲融化，最后什么都没有说出口。  
  
“.......我为什么要拒绝你？”  
  
“你想说什么，表达什么，在没有这层关系前你想说什么不是表达得很清楚吗playmaker。如果你认为单一的付出就是（恋爱）的话我有义务提醒你，这是错误的。”  
  
“我只是觉得能更......亲近你。我并不想和别的人拥有这样的关系。我对你抱有的感情确实是真实的。这是我个人的感情，不需要你接受，但是......不要否认。”  
  
藤木游作说得很冷静，他脸颊上甚至还有些刚刚接吻而漫起的血色，除了因为抓紧扶手的指尖因为用力而发白以外游作没有外露任何感情。  
  
——他甚至连觉得“难过”这样的感情都下意识的强迫自己不去表达。  
  
“所以你觉得，哪怕我对你毫无恋爱之情可言也能抱你？你就这么不把自己当一回事吗藤木游作。”  
  
鸿上了见的声音压抑着怒气，不仅是因为游作压根没想过回应或者感情对等的想法，也因为自己没有下定决心拒绝才造成这样的后果。  
  
“........我无所谓。”  
  
原本游作以为自己不会在意，但听到鸿上了见的回答以后他还是感觉到心底传来一阵细微的刺痛。庆幸的是他一开始就做过最坏的打算，这也只是他的预想情况之一，并没有什么值得意外的。  
  
“你注视着的是十年前的幻影，不要把现在的自己和过去的回忆放在天平秤上。”  
  
“那你当初答应我的原因是什么，责任感和怜悯吗。”  
  
藤木游作紧紧抓住鸿上了见的肩膀，他要是肯定这个理由，游作会立刻向他提出决斗。  
  
“.........是你把感激的心理过分放大并投射到现在，我没有后悔过，对你更不会有一时兴起的怜悯。我所做的一切行动和选择都是出自本心。”  
  
“所以你只是不信，鸿上了见。你不信，并且认为这是不可能发生的事。”  
  
“十年前的影响对你来说太深远，我反复在和你提，你的心跳加速可能只是吊桥效应的缘故。现在危机是暂时解除了，但是不保证以后还会有类似的事情。当然就算有，我也会全力阻止它发生。”  
  
“那么你呢？如果你对别人没有类似的情感，并且不否认你本心的话，为什么你就不相信一下自己？像是你相信着我会回来一样，排除那些没有意义的猜测和‘可能’，我们的感情是一样。”  
  
“....你现在还能抽身而退，想清楚了，藤木游作。”  
  
“你们汉诺骑士这么喜欢重复没有意义的废话吗。”  
  
他们都以为对方只是在迁就，两个人兜兜转转在触手可及的答案前走歪路，明明巴不得把自己的心双手奉上却又思考了太多与答案无关的东西。  
  
反正也不可能就这样当做无事发生，游作干脆凑过去亲吻了一下了见的侧脸。  
  
他明天还要在这张座椅上工作，但游作现在后背紧接着鸿上了见的胸口，眼前还是写了一半的代码，他就保持着这样接近半工作的状态被拖入了情欲的漩涡。  
  
黑色的校服外裤被解开褪下，双腿被顶开，半勃起的性器隔着一层内裤被指腹反复摩擦，硬挺的乳尖附近还有一圈牙印和吻痕，被时不时被指腹摩擦着又用指甲尖端照顾。带着点疼痛又磨人的快感让游作下意识的追逐着，想要得到更多的爱抚。麻痹感官的快意一点一点的折磨着他的神经，抵在后臀上属于另一个人的器官又时刻提醒着他还没有正式开始。  
  
只是这样缓慢的速度更像是是自渎，而被【注视着】这样的认识加重了羞耻感，仿佛是强行要在对方的注视下到达高潮一般，敏感了不少的感官让他原本就在甜腻的快感中融化的理智更是派不上什么用场。  
  
“了.....见.....快......”  
  
后颈被磨人又细密的咬磨照顾着，每当犬齿刮过侧颈的时候就随着下身的折磨一起带给他快乐，哪怕鸿上了见松开手他都能因为条件反射而开始颤抖，一直处于接近高潮的快感让没有任何抚慰的性器迫不及待的想要获得释放，但鸿上了见就在他渐渐习惯这样的快感以后又松开手转而去抚摸小腹。  
  
“......你想要我做什么，说出来。”  
  
太恶劣了。  
  
摆明了就是故意的，他知道游作耻于将那些字眼说出口，但又乐于看到平时面无表情的理科生在爱欲中被自己逼迫出声。眼前的代码仿佛成了他保持清醒的唯一丝线，意识逐渐被带动着融化的感觉又让他无法以正常的思维来看待那些数字。  
  
“不是那里.....别的地方......”  
  
下腹逐渐升起的温度让游作耳尖发烫，了见还非要贴着他的耳朵说话，低沉的嗓音混着两个人的心跳声，灼热的呼吸打在他的后颈上，而自己的后背紧靠着今天没能怎么好好感受过的地方。  
  
依旧是只有皮带被解开，还没有得到解放的性器还包裹在内勒得游作有些难受，但后臀被鸿上了见抵住的同时滚烫的温度和那些乱七八糟的回忆一下子涌上脑海，他甚至还记得昨晚他们是怎样滚在一起，不仅是床上，就连浴室他们都因为互相挑起了对方的欲望而又做了好几次，游作在快感的漩涡里累得站都站不起来，在最后一次攀顶的同时失去了意识。被身体记忆带动了，哪怕是这样温吞的爱抚也让勃起的性器把深色的内裤顶起一块，晕开一块水渍。  
  
“..........你在走神？”  
  
“了.....见......！”  
  
似乎是不满游作的走神，了见咬住了游作红透的耳尖，湿热的舌头舔过耳廓的同时试探着往更深处舔舐，隔着内裤的阻隔摸上了溢出腺液的顶端，不紧不慢的上下刮蹭着。  
  
压不住甜腻的低吟，本来想阻止的手变成了只有一小部分力气抓住了见的手腕，温吞又逐渐累积起来的快感让游作开始发抖，了见乐得让年轻的恋人保持着被束缚的状态下被自己推上高潮，接着弄脏那条黑色的内裤。  
  
绿色的眼睛湿漉漉的，因为热度而伸出的舌尖挑战着了见理智，他本来还想稍微再欺负一下耳朵红透的高中生，但在游作回过头的那一瞬间了见更想去吻他。游作被抱着腰转了过来，在嘴唇接触的那一刻游作几乎是迫不及待的攀上了见的身体抱紧他，两个人的身体贴合得毫无缝隙，才只是稍微分开一点就又继续腻在一起，连换气的时间都舍不得分出去，换着角度的亲吻，舌尖纠缠在一块儿不舍得分开，只有偶尔撞到牙齿的时候游作才会微微睁开盈满雾气的绿眸。  
  
这一点点疼痛完全比不上黏膜交叠在一起的舒适感，两个人潮湿的呼吸完全交融在一起，被舔舐上颌时冒出来的那点断断续续的鼻音融化在呜咽声里，吞咽不下的唾液顺着脖颈下滑。  
鸿上了见还穿着裤子，宽松了不少的居家服款式让火热硬挺的部位在两人腻在一起接吻的时候反复磨蹭着游作大腿内侧的皮肤，游作下半身的情况也好不到哪里去，白色的精液还黏连着性器和内裤，看起来糟糕透顶。游作没有时间去处理，只能把那些液体蹭到了成年人的居家服裤子上。得不到爱抚的乳尖下意识的磨蹭着了见那身工地背心，而昨天晚上才被侵犯过的地方毫无阻隔的吞下了成年人的手指。  
  
内里热情的包裹着指节，原本游作觉得不用润滑液也可以，但了见还是捂热了那些液体然后顺着游作的臀缝淋下。高中生没有说话的富裕，要是结束亲吻的话肯定会控制不住的发出那些羞耻的声响。润滑液的辅助让原本就柔软的内壁更加顺从的裹着成年人的手指往深处带。进出的动作不快，指节缓慢而细致的分开软肉，专心扩张高热湿软的粘膜，在指尖触碰到腺体附近的位置时还能听到一点小声的呜咽。  
  
比以往更加温和的动作反而更加折磨感官，明明了见也在忍耐着，包裹在睡裤下的器官隔着布料也依旧热得发烫，期待着什么的焦灼感让游作几乎是立刻就回忆起了无数个重合在一起的夜晚，被留下吻痕和牙印的后颈也开始隐隐作痛，只要是后背位，了见总会咬着他的后颈借由那点刺痛和穿透全身快感带给他一次又一次的绝顶。看到意识又开始飘忽的游作了见先是亲吻了一下他脖颈处自己留下的印记，然后在手指又一次被不满足的绞紧以后抽出，接着用力的顶进去。  
  
这一下接近暴力的快感直接鞭挞着在温吞的触碰里被温和融化的感官，游作连尖叫声都发不出来就被掀上了绝顶。  
  
“了...了见...！等...不....”  
  
意识没能跟上身体的反应，话语都说不完整。成年人自己也没好到哪里去，被热情的内壁绞得差点儿没能忍住，但是同样不服输的男人带了点儿较劲的意思，把头埋在游作侧颈深呼吸一下压抑住差点儿缴械的冲动。耳边细碎的泣音粘腻又潮湿，因为游作整个身体还在颤抖的缘故，那些断断续续的音节无法保持完整。为了不让游作不慎咬伤自己的舌头，了见抬起头凑过去又给了他一个热烈的亲吻，让那些没能说完的字句消融在亲吻中。  
  
“等....等一下....还没....呜....！”  
  
还没从上一轮高潮中缓过来，身体仍然处于极度敏感的状态，已经变得稀薄了很多的液体乱七八糟的蹭在那件黑色的背心上，被汗水浸透的衣物起不到什么阻隔作用，两个人都在工作间把对方的理智撩拨得所剩无几，本来只想稍微亲近一下结果完全没能克制住之后的事情，让原本潮湿燥热的空气再增添了几分热度。  
  
他没等游作缓过神，带着点讨饶意味的话语被亲吻堵了回去，拥抱的体位不能进得很深但是游作很喜欢，就着游作还沉浸在上一轮高潮余韵的同时握住他的腰，在几乎要整根抽出的时候再重重的顶进去。  
  
没能发出来的呻吟融化成了鼻音，游作因为这样突然翻倍的快感开始颤抖，舌尖都僵住了不知道该怎么回应了见的吻，但潜意识里不愿意伤害了见的想法让游作没有咬伤他，而是再用力抱紧了见的脖子全身心的信任他。在还没结束的高潮中又再次被逼迫到绝顶，硬挺的性器顶得又深又重，每次都狠狠的擦过腺体然后填满他，被操到服帖的内里顺从的往更深处绞紧，在抽出的时候又不舍的挽留。  
  
被磨蹭得发红的乳尖挺立着，只能靠和背心的摩擦来获得些许快感，在又一次深顶之后了见也释放在了内里，而游作已经无法再射出什么，只能用没有硬度的性器蹭着成年人的小腹。高中生因为过长时间的深吻而有些缺氧，两个人分开的嘴唇之间还连着银线，因为快感的刺激而盈满雾气的绿眼睛看起来非常漂亮。游作靠在了见身上大口的喘息着，但是不舍这样亲昵的接触就又凑上去磨蹭着他的唇瓣。  
  
腰被握住往上抬，湿热的手心触碰到腰窝的时候游作下意识的往后缩了缩，当然大脑压根没能理解自己此时的举动，只是顺从本心的意愿就这么摸了上去。  
  
“了见.....”  
  
被汗水浸透的黑色背心已经完全贴在了成年人身上，视线在往下还能看到靠近小腹的位置还粘着点白色，鸿上了见古铜色的皮肤此时还泛着光泽，厚实的胸口隔着背心触摸起来手感不是那么舒服，但是只要把背心往下拉扯一部分中间那点缝隙就完全能——  
  
“你在想什么？胆子不小啊藤木游作。”  
  
才用牙齿咬住那一块带着汗水气息的布料准备往下扯就被制止了，压根就没有调情意识的游作只是顺着本能下手了，被高潮带到顶端漂浮在空中的意识也没有回到身体，探出来的舌尖没来及收回去，了见调整了一下自己的位置然后松开游作的腰，失去了支撑力的游作只能倚靠在了见身上。  
  
成年人再次逮住高中生的舌尖亲吻，然后用双手捂住他的耳朵刻意加强感官体验，放大那些淫荡的水声又榨干他剩余的氧气，舌根都被卷到发麻，偶尔溢出的一两句鼻音更是挑动着两个人的欲望。挺起来的乳尖被磨到发红，酸胀的感觉让他下意识磨蹭着了见的胸口，在触碰到皮肤的时候又贴得更过分了不少。了见握住游作的腰稍微拔出一点，因为失去了阻隔流下来的精液已经彻底糟蹋了成年人的裤子，但是连鸿上了见连也在这个过度的吻里燃烧理智，刻意回避了视觉上的暴力但被撩起性欲的游作又似乎是舍不得这样的快意，用臀部蹭了蹭了见的大腿。  
  
了见本来打算就这样放过被自己欺负了一轮的高中生，但理智被融化的游作压根没意识到自己在做什么，既然不能往下扯那就——他直接掀起了见贴在身上的背心就把手放了上去，感受到掌心之下柔韧又富有生命力的肌肉还不够，还把侧脸贴了过去蹭了一下。  
这下连带着理智也一起崩断的成年人就着插入的姿势低头凑近高中生薄薄的胸膛，含住了挺起来的乳尖用唇舌爱抚。  
  
胀挺起的乳尖被含入吮吸，被开发成性感带的地方一下子就唤起了那些单纯靠着舌头的蹂躏就被带上高潮的记忆，已经无法再度硬挺的性器又溢出些许白液顺着柱体下滑。在乳尖熟悉这样温吞的快感时又被犬齿轻咬，正要用手去触碰另一边时被抓住了，接着就是惩罚一般的吮吸。乳头完全挺起的时候被犬齿不轻不重的刮蹭了一下，另一边渴望着爱抚的乳尖则被指尖按压，又被强硬的用指甲刮蹭着顶端。  
  
尖锐的快感一下子穿透了感官，代表着快乐的呜咽声和眼泪不受控制的涌出，在每一回身体交叠中都被欺负狠了的地方显得更加可怜，甚至都不需要触碰下体，游作就能迎来绵长而持续的小高潮。  
  
太舒服了——眼里只能看到对方的面容，耳边是重合在一起的沉稳有力的心跳声重，他们之间没有衣物阻隔，每一寸皮肤都紧贴在一起。  
  
那些断断续续又模糊声音被一个又一个的吻堵了回去，而结束亲吻的时候也没有立马分开，而是只退到在呼吸可闻的位置让嘴唇保持着时不时的触碰。  
  
这样的接触满足了亲昵感，身体的无论哪一个地方都沉浸在这样的感觉里，直到游作被抵在自己后臀处的性器烫得下意识缩了一下时才发现他们的位置稍微变化了一点，刚刚被他掀上去的背心的勒在了见身上，可以说是无意间的举动反而更加增添了说不清道不明的色情感。  
  
“再来一次？”  
  
被情欲浸染的低音在游作耳边响起，鸿上了见看起来是在征求自己的意见但是这又明摆着吃准了他根本就不会拒绝。  
  
不如说游作甚至会主动要求。  
  
“不用...问我.....”无论你做什么都可以。  
  
下半句话没能讲出来，内壁热情的包裹上来，粘稠的水声折磨着两个人的耳朵，现在不仅是身上的衣物被糟蹋得一片狼藉，就连地板上都浸透了一片水渍。  
  
成年人对高中生明天坐在这里继续工作的表情有了莫大的兴趣，但是现在.....  
  
游作的脸颊光明正大的贴着了见胸口的皮肤，舌尖能触碰到汗液的咸味，获得了满足的高中生猫咪一样蹭来蹭去，然后下一秒就被突然顶弄的动作激得从喉咙中冒出虚软的声音。已经记住鸿上了见形状的内里自然是热烈的欢迎他，但不剩多少体力的游作捱不住下一轮激烈的折腾。了见缓慢的顶到最深的地方然后慢慢的在腺体的位置研磨，打定主意要让游作在这温吞的快感里一点点的迎接最后一轮高潮。  
  
身体没有哪一处不被触碰过，禁不起再次折腾的乳尖可怜兮兮的红肿着，仿佛再挤压一下就会流出什么白色粘稠的液体。更折磨人的是埋在身体里的东西，动作并不激烈，但了见刻意延长了在腺体处顶弄的时间，每动弹一下都会引来一阵控住不住的喘息，被强行吞咽回喉中的泣音反而更加色情，而缓缓抽出时的水声被密闭的工作间刻意放大，过于敏感的感官让游作几乎能感觉到了见顶到了什么位置，他甚至觉得只要在自己的小腹上按压一下就能触碰到那根带给自己快乐的性器。  
  
在游作意识逐渐远去的同时，他们再次亲吻。  
  
END


End file.
